Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens assembly, an image capturing device and a vehicle photographing terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens assembly and an image capturing device applicable to a vehicle photographing terminal.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, vehicle recording cameras, such as dashcams are becoming more and more popular. The vehicle recording cameras enable drivers to provide video evidence from when they get involved in an accident. Furthermore, the rear-view cameras enable drivers to reverse their vehicles easier and avoid accidents.
A conventional optical system employed in a vehicle recording camera mainly adopts a structure with five or less lens elements. However, the conventional optical systems are not favorable for resolving power. Moreover, the surface shape of the lens elements and arrangement of refractive powers are also not favorable for correcting image distortion in a peripheral region and sufficient illumination. As a result, since the vehicle recording cameras focus on the image quality, the conventional optical system cannot satisfy this requirement.